


won't you wait

by yaqoub (seb)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comfort, Dom Drop, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Restraints, Safewords, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb/pseuds/yaqoub
Summary: let me tell you how it feels to be fucking greatSephiroth is having a pleasant time with Cloud; that is, until it sours.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	won't you wait

**Author's Note:**

> This scene was stuck in my head for weeks before I posted it a month ago. Now that I finally worked up to a pseud, AO3 can have it too!

Cloud shudders as Sephiroth kisses the inside of his thighs, working his way up Cloud’s torso slowly, teasingly. His fingers are deep inside Cloud, curling and scissoring until Cloud is arching his back again, choked noise crawling its way out of his throat.

“Ah, fuck,” Cloud keens, snapping his legs shut around Sephiroth’s hips. “Seph.”

“Open, Cloud,” Sephiroth demands, and Cloud shivers as he lets his legs fall open against the bed. They’re shaking already, tensing when Sephiroth rubs his dick with his thumb before returning to a steady tremble. He does it again, pressing his thumb to the tip and applying pressure until Cloud cries out, hands jerking in the cuffs chained to his collar. Sephiroth pauses, thumb lifting. “Check?”

“Golden,” Cloud says, wiggling his hips encouragingly. Sephiroth hums, plunging his fingers back into Cloud and spreading them. He watches Cloud’s arousal stretch across his fingers, dripping down onto the sheets. They’ll have to change them after this. “Take a picture,” Cloud teases, bumping his heels against Sephiroth’s legs. “It’ll last longer.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Sephiroth says. He pulls his fingers from Cloud with only a small sound of disapproval from the blond and wraps his hand around his dick. Giving himself a few strokes, he lays his other hand on Cloud’s thigh. “Do you think yourself thoroughly prepared, my Cloud?”

“You—” Cloud huffs, curling his hands into fists. “Yes, Seph. Please.”

Sephiroth wastes no time, pressing his cock forward between Cloud’s soaked folds and against his hole. It gives easily, welcoming him in. He pushes with a soft groan, eyelashes fluttering but not closing as he watches Cloud’s face tilt back and soften in ecstasy. Cloud struggles to reach out to him, bound by the cuffs and whining pathetically about it. 

To remedy the need for touch, Sephiroth reaches out to grab his wrist, smearing Cloud’s own arousal on the cuffs as he looms over him and pushes in farther. It’s an easy slide, wet and warm and inviting; his hips jerk of their own accord and plaster themselves to Cloud’s.

Cloud sucks in a breath through his teeth, groaning as his brow furrows. His legs are tense on either side of Sephiroth. His nails bite into his palm, leaving crescent indents. Sephiroth blinks, breath caught in his chest. He can feel the muscles in Cloud’s leg jump beneath his palm, can feel Cloud pulling desperately at the chain hooked to his neck. He lets out a noise, but it’s warped when it hits him— and the façade breaks.

He lets go of Cloud’s wrist, hands coming up to press against his own chest. “Cloud,” he whispers, pulling out of him, away, almost stumbling in his attempt to create distance. Cloud is still prone on his back, hands opening and closing like he’s just gained feeling in them. A whimper spills into the air.

“Sephiroth?”

It’s heard, but not entirely. Cloud lifts his head to look at Sephiroth, his wide eyes and rapid breaths. His heart stops, breaks, and before he can think about it he’s turning onto his side and pressing up, cursing the cuffs for keeping him from comforting his lover. Sephiroth just stares, almost in disbelief, as Cloud shuffles close to him on his knees slowly.

“Sephiroth, I’m going to touch you— is that okay?” Cloud asks as he closes the distance between them. Sephiroth doesn’t answer, so Cloud settles for a tentative hand on Sephiroth’s bicep, bringing him awkwardly down until they’re face-to-face. “Hey. Check?”

Sephiroth shakes his head, arm tensing where Cloud touches it. “Okay,” Cloud says, lifting his hand off and away. He sits back on his calves, hands hanging useless from his neck. “Come back to me, Seph. I’m here.” He tilts his head, trying to make eye contact. “It’s Cloud. I’m right here.”

It’s a moment before tears well up in Sephiroth’s eyes. He slumps inward, head hanging down and his beautiful hair cascading from it. Cloud makes a pained noise, reading forward to run his fingers through it despite himself. “Seph, come on. Talk to me.”

“I hurt you,” Sephiroth says tersely through gritted teeth. “I saw it on your face. I’ve seen it before.”

Cloud’s brain freezes but his hands don’t, both of them coming up to rub circles behind his ears. Sephiroth leans into it until the crown of his head is bumping against Cloud’s chest. “Seph,” he says quietly, leaning down until he can nuzzle Sephiroth’s hair. “Here? With you?” He presses a kiss to the back of Sephiroth’s head, humming warmly. “I’ve never felt safer.”

There’s a sigh that pushes its way past Sephiroth’s teeth, though his body is still tense. His hands tentatively lay on Cloud’s thighs and, once Cloud notices and gives him approval, slide up to his hips and hold onto them. “You’re okay,” Cloud murmurs. Sephiroth brings his head up until he can hide in Cloud’s neck. “I’m okay.” Cloud coos as he places his hand on either side of Sephiroth’s neck, swiping his thumbs across his collarbones. “We’re okay. I love you, Seph.”

There’s a stuttered breath, nails digging into Cloud’s hips as it overwhelms Sephiroth— surprises him. He finally looks up, eyes red and face flushed. Then, out of everything, he lets out a watery laugh. “I’m sorry,” he says. Before Cloud can reprimand him, he speaks again. “I left you all tied up, didn’t I?”

Cloud smiles, shrugging a shoulder. “I can handle it,” he says, trailing a hand to cup Sephiroth’s jaw. “Can I get a kiss?” Sephiroth answers with his lips pressed to Cloud’s chastely, followed by Cloud working kisses up his cheek, to his temple. Sephiroth shies away from it, favoring reaching for the key to Cloud’s cuffs and undoing them.

There’s a gentle, quiet moment as Sephiroth examines Cloud’s wrists and finds nothing but the usual red marks from pulling so hard on them. He brings Cloud’s hands up, kissing the inside of his wrist lovingly, before holding them tight in his own hands.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth says, looking away. “For being patient with me.”

Cloud tilts his head, smiling. “You’d do the same for me.”

Sephiroth laughs, finally glancing at him. “I suppose.”

Cloud snorts, turning his hands in Sephiroth’s grip and sliding them up his arms. “Let’s get some rest, hm?” Sephiroth is more than eager to oblige.


End file.
